The Jewels of Christendom
by Angel More
Summary: What if Isabella of Castille, Katherine of Aragon's mother and Mary's grandmother, was still alive when Henry started to think of a divorce, raising Mary in Spain to be an empress? Full Summary inside. CHARY later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here am I with a new fan fiction. Read and Review!

**The Jewels of Christendom**

**Summary:** What if Isabella of Castille, Katherine of Aragon's mother and Mary's grandmother, was still alive when Henry started to think of a divorce? What if Mary's marriage contract with Charles V was not disrespected? What if Katherine decided to resign from her position as Queen of England for Mary's sake, sending her daughter to be raised in Spain by her still living grandmother, Isabella of Castille? How would Mary and Isabella react to Henry VIII's changes in terms of religion? How would they protect Catalina from Henry's cruelty?

**Notes: **

_Anne Boleyn's date of birth_ **- ****1502**. _(She caught Henry's eye around __**1518.**__)_

_Mary Tudor's date of birth:_ **1516**

_Isabella of Castille's date of birth_: **1461 (instead of 1451)**

_Charles V date of birth_: **1507, instead of 1500.**

**Prologue**

**May 1522**

**Greenwich, London**

- Your Majesty, the Imperial Ambassador is here - whispered Lady Elizabeth Darrell.

- Thank you, Lady Elizabeth. You can leave us alone.

She curtseyed and Katherine's smile lit up when the Imperial Ambassador came in. Eustace Chapuys had always been a faithful servant, a staunch ally but above all a loyal friend. She knew she could count on him, especially now, when her husband's attentions were all absorbed by that Boleyn girl, Anne. Katherine knew of all his husband's mistresses, and Anne was no exception. Truth to be told, Katherine had to admit she wasn't anything like a common English lady, with her olive skin tone and her dark eyes and hair. But she wasn't the kind of woman Henry would likely marry: Anne had an annoying way of meddling into the King's affairs, unlike Katherine did. Not that she didn't want to, sometimes: God knew how she wished she could ban that vain and power-hungry Cardinal Wolsey from Court and from her husband's favor. Katherine was a highly learned woman, unlike most women of that times, but she knew that first of all she was a good Christian wife, and that meant she would never raise her voice to her husband or go against his will. However, it pained her to hear that Henry wished to marry Anne.

At first she tried to fight, for her own sake and for her daughter. She was a Princess of Spain after all; Mary was descendent of the Catholic Kings. Henry had alleged religious reasons to annul their marriage: according to the Book of Leviticus, a man who marries his brother's wife (as Katherine had been before God had chosen to take her noble husband, Prince Arthur Tudor, Henry's older brother, away from her), should die childless. Well, they had a daughter, so that wasn't true in her case. But it seemed that as far as Henry was concerned, Mary was just a bastard, a child of no importance. It was whispered that the Boleyn witch had casted a spell on him, vanishing all fatherly love from Henry's heart. It was also whispered that both her brother and father had advised her to plot Mary's murder in order to disguise it as an accident. And this was what had prompted her, Catalina of Aragón y Castilla, daughter and granddaughter of Kings, to make a decision which broke her heart as much as relieved it. But she needed Chapuys's help. She needed to write her mother, the old Queen Isabella of Castille. Katherine was amazed by her mother's strength and health: at age 54 she was still able to rule a country by her own right after years of joined regency along with her husband. Unlike many countries in Europe, in Spain a woman could actually rule a country with equal sovereignty as her husband. It was the way her parents had found to unite the Aragonese and the Castilian crowns, and in Katherine's opinion, it had worked divinely.

She was the first one to agree with Mary's betrothal to her cousin (and Katherine's nephew) Charles V, a boy of fifteen now. Under normal circumstances, the Pope would never allow such marriage, because of the family affinity between the groom and the bride, but her mother was a highly influential woman in the Christian world, due to her exemplary fights against the Moors. In six years time, Mary would become Maria of Habsburg, Holy Roman Empress. The young English princess was only supposed to travel to Spain in a few years, but regarding the current affairs in England, Katherine had other ideas.

- Eustace - she said, while he kissed her hand. - Gracias por haber venido tan pronto. Es un asunto muy importante, algo que no podré hacer sin su ayuda.

_(*thanks for coming so quickly. This is a very important matter, something I cannot do without your help)._

- Será un honor, Majestad - he said, in perfect Spanish.

_(*it will be an honor, Majesty)_

- De esta carta a mi madre, la Reina Isabella, lo más pronto que pueda.

_(*Give this letter to my mother, Queen Isabella, as soon as you can). _

Chapuys knew he should not ask, but something in his Lady's distressed looks made him proceed otherwise:

- Ha tomado una decisión, Señora ?

_(Have you come to a decision, my Lady?)_

Katherine nodded slowly.

- Sí, finalmente_. (*Yes, finally)_

Chapuys pressed his lips together.

- Eso significará que usted tendrá que abdicar de todo por que hemos luchado todos estes años. Su marido la sustituirá por una puta. _(*That means you will have to resign from everything we have fought for all these years. Your husband will replace you for a whore)_ - his words were cold, but not taken as an offense. He was stating something as obvious as the blueness of the sky.

- Yo sé, Eustace. Pero mi corazón de madre ya no tiene más sangre que derramar. No puedo vivir con el miedo de perderla, de perder mi hija, la luz de mi vida. Prefiero ser acogida en un mostero y saber que Mary está en seguranza en España a llorar abrazada a un cadáver - they both crossed themselves. _(*I know Eustace. But my heart, the heart of a mother, has no blood left to shed. I can't live with the fear of losing her, of losing my daughter, the light of my life. I prefer to retire for a monastery, knowing that Mary is safe in Spain rather than cry next to her dead body)._

- Necesita pedir permiso a su marido - stated Chapuys. - No será fácil. _(*You need to ask your husband's permission. It won't be easy). _

- Oh, será más fácil que imagina, Eustace. La única condición que yo impongo a cambio del divorcio es el viaje de mi hija. Henry está desesperado por un divorcio. El Papa nunca le dará permiso para divorciarse de mi mientras yo no lo quiera también. Entonces, la única solución de mi marido es hacer lo que yo le pido. De todas maneras, Mary ya no es su perla. Aquella puta Bolena, sí que es su perla ahora. - her voice trembled. - Por favor, Eustace, haga lo que le pido. Sé que no concorda con esto, pero hágalo no por Queen Katherine, sino por Catalina de España.

_(Oh, it will be easier than you think, Eustace. The only condition I impose in exchange for a divorce is my daughter's trip. Henry is desperate for a divorce. The pope will never him have his way until I don't want to divorce myself from him as well. So, the only solution for Henry is do what I ask him to do. Anyway, Mary isn't his pearl anymore. That Boleyn whore, she is his pearl now. Please, Eustace, do what I ask you to. I know you don't agree with this.. but do it not for Queen Katherine, but instead for Catalina of Spain). _

Eustace wanted to say something but he couldn't find his voice. Her suffering was so great that he promised to do anything, even against his conscience, to ease it. He curtseyed deeply and left before the Queen could the saddened look on his face.


	2. Deal

Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing this story. You guys are the best!

- Your Majesty, Queen Katherine asks for an audience with you – whispered one of the servants. Henry was on office, in one of his rarest moments of relax, with his beloved Anne sitting on his lap, her raven hair falling loosely on her shoulders. They both looked at each other, frowning.

- What does she want now? – hissed Anne.

- Soon we will know – said Henry, kissing her hand. – Let her in – he growled to the young servant. A minute later, he came back with Katherine following him, alone.

- Her Majesty, Queen Katherine – she smiled to the boy and curtseyed deeply to her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

- Your Majesty. – Her eyes became colder when she realized where Anne was sitting. – I have come to speak to you. In private – she said, hardening her gaze at Mistress Boleyn.

Henry's expression turned to a scowl.

- Anything you want to say to me, you can say it in front of the Lady Anne – he said, caressing the back of her hand. – I won't let you poison my mind with your lies anymore.

"_That again?" _Katherine sighed inwardly. For the last four years Henry had claimed loud and clear she had been lying for the last twenty years about being a virgin in their wedding night. Katherine had been married to his brother Arthur, but she had sworn he was too ill to consummate the marriage. Henry didn't believe her. If she was as pure as she had claimed to be, why did God refused to give them a living son? Something was wrong, and it was all her fault.

- I have come in peace, Your Majesty – Katherine looked at straight in the eye. – It concerns our daughter Mary, that's why I asked if Mistress Boleyn could give us a minute alone.

- As I said, you will say whatever you have to say about Mary or any other subject in front of her. Otherwise, you are dismissed – Henry's tone became acid. Katherine repressed the urge to roll her eyes. She was starting to grow tired of his behaviour whenever that concubine was present.

- Very well, then. If your Majesty allows me to take a seat… - Henry gestured for her to sit in front of him. – Thank you. – Anne's eyes were darting at her, but Katherine was totally focused on Henry, trying to forget her presence.

- Well? – Henry prompted her to speak. She took a deep breath.

- I have come to propose you a deal, Your Majesty.

Anne snorted sarcastically, but Henry's face became even more serious.

- On what terms?

- I will yield to Your Majesty's will to divorce me and marry any other woman you might see fit and worthy of the throne of England – she said, avoiding to say Anne's name. Henry and Anne widened their eyes in surprise and shock.

- Are you sure? How…? – Henry started, struggling to find his speech, but Katherine looked at him, pleading to continue, so he closed his mouth. The Spanish princess gasped a minute, asking God to give her strength.

- Under one condition, though.

Henry nodded, while Anne rolled her eyes.

- And what would it be?

- Mary's marriage with my nephew Charles. And, above all, you should send her for Spain immediately, so she can be raised in order to fulfil her duty as Holy Roman Empress.

Henry frowned. Anne took advantage of the small silence following Katherine's words to speak.

- She would be raised by your own kin, would she not?

- Yes, Mistress Boleyn. As you are certainly aware, my mother, Queen Isabella of Castile, is still alive and healthy, thank God. Mary would be in good hands, being raised by one of the greatest Queens of Christendom, which happens to be her grandmother – Katherine's pride on her lineage contrasted with her disdain of Anne's lower ranking, and she laughed inwardly, seeing how infuriated her opposite was.

- And what about you? – interrupted King Henry.

- I would gladly join a nunnery, Your Majesty, as long as my daughter's future is granted.

- Do you think I do not care about her future too? – Henry's tone was as sharp as a blade.

- I didn't say that, Your Majesty. I am sure you love her more than any father should – and Katherine's voice sweetened, trying to soothe the beast – but I don't want her to be a burden on your shoulders once Lady Anne has given birth to the son you have always desired. It would be one thing less to occupy your mind when you are father of a heir to the throne – her heart ached only by saying those words, but she had to play every card she had. She could see Henry was deep in reflection, and he took several minutes – who seemed like endless hours to both the women present – to speak.

- I shall ask you to leave me alone for the rest of the day. I need to think about your offer, Katherine. But let me get this straight: what happens if I refuse?

- I shall do the same regarding your future marriage plans – she says firmly, ignoring Anne's shocked whimper.

- How dare you…

- These are my terms, Henry – Katherine stood up, preparing to leave. – If you grant me what I ask you, I will no more be an impediment to you, nor the Pope, nor our daughter. Otherwise, I will have no choice other than fighting for what is rightfully hers.

- She is a bastard! – Henry cried out.

- Still she has your blood running on her veins – Katherine countered. – Think about it, Henry. I will be in my quarters, if you want to discuss this matter further – and with that she bowed and left. No sooner than Katherine was out of sight, Anne turned to Henry in disbelief.

- How dares she… - but Henry halted her with a gesture. – What is it?

- Please Anne, I need a minute alone. I need to think.

- What? – Anne was perplexed. – You are not considering her deal, are you?

- What if I am? – Henry snapped. – It would be the solution to all of our problems. Still, there are some dangers attached to it. Please, my love. Let me think about it.

Anne had no other choice than leave him, grabbing her brother George's hand as soon as she got out of his office and dragging him to the closest empty room available.

- What is it, Nan? What happened? You look like you've sucked a lemon!

- A big one – she snickered, telling him what Katherine had proposed the King. When she finished, George tried his best to not show his distress.

- She knows – it was all he could mutter.

- What?

- She knows… of our plans.

Anne paled.

- Do you think… no! That isn't possible!

- Think, Anne! What any other reason could have prompted her to give up so easily? She is granting her daughter's safety by keeping her away from us. Very clever, I shall say.

- Damn her, and her bloody country! – hissed Anne. – She planned everything. She will marry her sick little daughter to her own family. Mary will be Empress, for God's sake! I'm sure she will use everything in her power to overthrow me.

- Not if you have her father's heir in your belly – said George, hugging her from behind. Anne tried to find some comfort in his words, but deep down she couldn't. Somehow, she knew Mary would be her death, and Anne would be hers.


	3. Settlement

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, and especially SSLE (Dani) and Vain x Life Poetess (Caro) for brainstorming. **

*** **_**Italics = Spanish**_

Right after Anne had gone, Henry leaned forward in this desk, his elbows supporting the weight of his head, trying to clear his mind and think properly. He poured himself a glass of ale and sipped on it thoughtfully, while the soft breeze touched his face. He knew Anne was upset, she didn't like to be ignored in such an important affair. On one hand Henry felt bad for sending her away: she was his beloved, his future Queen, a woman so rare and unique that he couldn't wait to possess her utterly and definitely in every aspect. She was more than a beautiful face, her intelligence and wit were incomparable. However, sometimes she got a little carried away by them, and he had to remind her (lovingly, of course) of her place as a woman and future consort. His will would always prevail against hers.

Katherine knew this very well, except when she had tried to defy him for the last four years. God, she even tried to put his daughter against him! Henry could still remember Anne's face when a six-year-old Mary said she would not befriend any of his father's mistresses during her mother's lifetime, for it would be an insult both to the true Queen of England and to her future memory once God called her to His presence. Some had tried to argue it was all Mary's doing, but a child of six could not have such strong opinions. It was all her mother's doing. Anne was deeply hurt by Mary's words, she had even cried, saying that there was nothing she desired more in the world than to be Mary's friend and stepmother, despite her condition as a bastard. For Henry, this was evidence of Anne's pure and generous nature, as well as of Katherine's stubbornness and selfishness.

He was surprised that Katherine was giving up her fight so easily. Well, not that easily. In exchange of her consent in his divorce matter, she was asking him to send his daughter for Spain, to be married with her own kin. Henry had to clap at Katherine's smartness. She was clearing the path for him and Anne by securing her daughter's position as probably the most powerful woman in Europe in a few years. Well, Henry had to admit it was very tempting to give in to her pleas. As much as he loved Mary, she was a bastard. He needed to find her a marriage nevertheless. He would never have chosen an Emperor to marry one of his bastards, but Katherine had a point: their bastard was still cousin to the Emperor, thus making a match between them feasible.

There was one thing Henry didn't like, and that was the possibility of becoming a Spanish puppet. He knew that Anne wouldn't be pleased. She had a special affection for the French, since she and her sister had been raised there. Being the Imperial family the French's sworn enemies, Henry could see a trifle coming his way. However, like he had said, his will as a male and a monarch would always prevail (and he was still bitter at Francis because of that bloody wrestling match, in whom he was compelled to take part to end Francis constant bragging, and which left him with both his limbs and his pride hurt). And who cares about the Emperor and his bloody family when hopefully (certainly, Henry added in a whisper) the English royal nursery would soon be filled with healthy princes to continue the Tudor line throughout the centuries?

He made a mental note to thank God for putting some reason into Katherine's mind. He had loved her once, true to be told, but that was a long time ago, when he was young and naïve. Apart from her inability to conceive him a son, Katherine had not been a bad wife, and she had fulfilled her state duties as Queen as well as one could have expected, but that wasn't enough to forgive their union in the eyes of the Almighty, who used his power to prevent them to continue their sinful lineage by not giving them a healthy son. Now with Anne, everything would be different. She was younger than him, unlike Katherine, and her lineage was fertile: she had a brother almost the same age as her, her sister had two children by William Carey, one of them a fine baby boy. Henry himself had a son, a bastard, called Henry Fitzroy in his honor. Nothing could go wrong this time. He rose from his chair and started walking towards Katherine's apartments. She was reading by the firelight, but nevertheless welcomed him with a warm smile.

- I have come to inform you of my decision, Madam – he said in a neutral tone. She nodded politely.

- Very well.

- I have decided to agree with your deal, Majesty – Katherine's lips formed a small smile, and her shoulders shivered in relief.

- Your Majesty is far too kind and merciful – she curtseyed.

- When will you sign the papers of the divorce? – Henry tried to act as cold as possible towards her.

- As soon as Mary lands in Spanish soil. I still remember my boat trip when I arrived from Spain, and it was everything but pleasant – she added quickly, seeing Henry's arched brow. – I just want to be sure that our daughter is safe, as I'm sure your Majesty will understand – she didn't reveal her true intention behind the request. By signing the divorce papers only after Mary's arrival to Spain, Katherine was making sure that Anne Boleyn and her wretched family didn't try anything against her child.

- Very well, then – Henry nodded. – I am glad that you finally come to your senses about all this, My Lady, and resign to your due position.

_Cómo te atreves_, (_how dare you)_, thought Katherine. But she did nothing other than bow and watch him leave the room. Then she reached for a quill and parchment. She needed to write her mother again.

_My most dear Queen and mother_

_All is settled. Henry has agreed with the marriage between the Holy Emperor, your grandson and my nephew. In exchange, as I said in my former letter, I will have to resign formally from my position as Queen of England as soon as I sign the papers, which won't happen until I hear that Mary is safely under your guard and protection. I fear that Anne Boleyn might still try to do something against my precious daughter until then. _

_Once again I ask you to not bother with me, for I will end my days in the most dignified way possible, surrounded by God's true servants. In my heart I know I will always be Queen of England, no matter what happens next. My only comfort is to know that Mary will grow to be a true and fair Empress under your wise advice and infinite knowledge. You two will always be in my prayers and good wishes._

_Yours truly_

_Catalina_

She sealed the letter and gave her to Maria de Salinas, her most trusted lady and friend, with orders to be delivered in hand to the Imperial Ambassador. Then she retired to her private room to pray for her daughter, herself and her mother, hoping that God would give the Trastamara women strength to face the difficult path that laid ahead of their feet.


	4. Letters and Decisions

**Alcalá de Henares, Madrid, 1522**

_My most dear Queen and Mother:_

_I am writing you this letter in order to ask your forgiveness, for I know that what I am about to ask you goes against all the principles you have taught me when I was a little child, yet already a future Queen. I still remember these times vividly, as I remember the motherly affection you nurtured towards me and my brothers, and I can't help but feel that I somehow failed you in my duty as monarch of the English realm. _

_You have always told me to be a good Christian woman, a loving yet fair mother and a loving wife, understanding my place in the world as well as my husband's. However, as you said, there are three things a woman must protect fiercely, no matter what, the first being her faith, the second being her honor and the third and last being her family. As far as the first two are concerned, I followed your wise words relentlessly, no matter what others may think or make you think. And by others I mean – and my heart bleeds as I write this – my most dear King and husband, Henry. _

_Do not judge from my words that Henry is a dreadful husband. How could he be such, if he was the very same man who gave me his helping and merciful hand so many years ago, when I was nothing but a foreign and impoverished widow to his poor, deceased brother, Prince Arthur of Wales? Back then he was the only one whose generous heart felt for the pains our Lord saw fit to cause me as a way of making me stronger and more and more persistent in my faith. I loved him with all my heart, for it was all I could do to express my gratitude towards him for making me accomplish my fate of being Queen of England. My pleas and prayers had finally been answered._

_Nevertheless, there was one thing I have always pleaded to God and He, in His impenetrable will, never saw fit to give me: a male son and a heir to this kingdom. I bore Henry many children, but none of them survived past their birthday. As much as others may see it as a curse, I choose to see it as a test of my devotion and ability to endure the pain of the greatest loss there can be: the loss of a child, just as the Virgin Mary, our Beloved Mother of whom most of your subjects rightfully believe you are the earthly descendent. At last, He saw fit to bless me with a daughter: Mary, Maria in our language, a child Henry loved dearly. Nevertheless, England needed a male son, because in their eyes it is impossible for a woman to take the reins of the power, being her nature so different from a man's. I can't help but pity them. If only they had been educated by you, if they had saw and heard countless times your insight and intelligence ruling a country as I have been blessed to do, their opinion would be rather different. _

_I know Maria was born to be a Queen. God wouldn't have spared her if he didn't believe she is destined to do great and good things in this world. That's why I kept myself calm and collected for her sake when my husband (whose eager nature had lead him countless times to seek mistresses among my ladies, some of them even bore him some bastard sons) decided to cast me aside for a woman of no importance, Anne Boleyn. Her father is an ambitious yet low-born Ambassador, who educated both his daughters in that feast of decadence and dissolute behavior for which the French court is well-known. No wonder that one of them, Mary, acquired the reputation of being Francis's harlot, while the other was told to allure my husband as soon as she set foot in English soil. I do not doubt that a great part of this plan was conceived by the men of her kin, and she has little choice but obey. Nevertheless, her lack of deference towards the values me and my daughter share is unbearable. She dared to label my daughter as a bastard. How can someone dare to say that about Isabel and Fernando's granddaughter, is something that is beyond my understanding. _

_The saddest part of all this is that Henry fell in love with her, or at least he proclaims to have done so. Only I know it isn't true. He is bewitched by her, allured by her exotic charm. I've heard she refuses to give herself to him while they are not married. She doing nothing but masking herself as a virtuous woman in order to keep Henry interested. There are few things more appealing to him than covet something he is not allowed to have. He even talks about marriage and future children with her, once he gets rid of me, of course. _

_Speaking of myself, where do I stand in the middle of all this? At first I didn't let myself be brought down by my husband's indifference and Anne's rise in his graces. She was just another mistress, I kept telling myself. But when Henry's love affair with Anne became more and more public, I had to fight. I had to ensure my daughter would get what was rightfully hers: she was the heiress of the throne, Princess of Wales, and no one would take that away from her. Your words and teachings echoed in my head countless times in order to not let me give up, until something happened, something that forced me to take further measures to protect my daughter. _

_I have heard some whispers about the Boleyns, about their plans to lead Anne higher and higher in Henry's esteem in order to fill their pockets with His Majesty's generosity. And one of those plans involved disguising Mary's death as an accident, so there wouldn't be any child to remember Henry of his past once Anne started to bear him sons. _

_And that's why I am pleading Your Majesty's help. I know I shouldn't give up, I know that reason is on my side, but I have no choice. By honoring Mary's betrothal to my loving nephew Charles, I have the opportunity to prevent her from the evilness of that family. By sending her right now to be educated in order to fulfill her duty as Empress, I can ensure her future. By putting her under your protective wing, my heart can finally rest as I give in to Henry's requests for a divorce. I am aware of the consequences of my actions, but I beg you to understand me. I commend myself to your motherly heart, so you can comply with my humblest request. Do not worry about me, for I will be in the best and holiest of hands once I divorce myself from Henry. Instead, pray for me and for Mary, as both our fates are on Henry's hands, now more than ever. _

_Please send me a sign, something I can take as an answer to my request. And once again I am deeply sorry for not being the strong daughter you expected me to be. Nevertheless, bear in mind my unconditional love towards you and my deepest admiration. _

_Your most loving subject and daughter_

_Catalina, Infanta of Spain and Queen of England_

Isabel, Queen of Castile and Aragon, finished the letter with a heavy heart. "_Poor Catalina", _she thought. How could her be disappointed with someone who endured such things?

Unfortunately, she knew very well the pain of losing a child, and it wasn't something she would wish on her bitterest enemy, let alone on her daughter. Of course she feared for England's future, but her maternal instinct spoke louder. That's why she sent for her most trusted advisor, Don Rodrigo Mendoza, to meet her. Mary would be taken under her care, whether son in law wanted or not.


	5. Farewells A Long Awaited Meeting

**AN: Hello everyone, this is Angel More with a new and very important chapter, since Mary and Isabel of Castile finally meet. Sorry for the extension of the chapter and hope you like it.**

**Read and review (please? :D)**

**Chapter 5**

- Good morning Princess Mary, it is time to get up. – said Margaret Pole, Countess of Salisbury and the lady in charge of Henry's daughter, trying to fake a cheerful tone, although deep inside she was everything but cheerful. It was Mary's departure day, and the old Lady Salisbury felt her heart shrink every time she thought about it.

She had witnessed the Princess's birth as one of Her Majesty's ladies-in-waiting, and she could remember vividly the joy and honor she had experienced when Queen Katherine, in her endless kindness and generosity, had appointed her, almost seven years ago, as her only daughter's governess. Margaret Pole had earned every drop of the Queen's trust, loving Mary as a child of her own. Who would not have done the same, she questioned herself, watching kindheartedly as the small bundle of blankets in the huge crimson bed started to toss and turn in response to her greeting. Mary was the sweetest of children, always good-natured, always smiling. She had a very uncommon sense of responsibility for such a tender age: she knew she was daughter and granddaughter of Kings twice over, and she behaved as such, never complaining about anything, never whining, never being capricious or selfish, always willing to share her dolls and pretty things with her friends among the ladies-in-waiting daughters. Furthermore, the little Princess had been blessed with an eager nature in terms of learning, and a keen ear on music. Everyone was marveled with her gifts: at age six, she could already master her Latin, English, Spanish and French like any Christian prince would. She would make a great Empress, Lady Salisbury was absolutely sure of that.

- Come now, Princess Mary – the old governess sat on the edge of the bed and caressed the auburn strands of the child's hair. – Are you awake?

- No – came a blurry voice from below the blankets.

- I did not know you used to talk in your sleep – mused Lady Salisbury, uncovering the Princess's resigned face. – Now, let me get you bathed and dressed. You need to look very pretty today, remember?

- Yes – Mary said, sitting on the bed while the servants rushed to fetch her tub. Soon she was being scrubbed from head to toe. She chose a pretty golden dress to wear, along with a necklace made of the tiniest yet most perfect pearls, and matching earrings. An hour later, she found herself in the carriage which would lead her to the deck, where her parents were awaiting her to say their last goodbyes. Their last goodbyes. This thought made Mary's heart heavy in sadness. Soon she would be on a boat, traveling the seas to meet her grandmother, Isabel of Castile. Mary could not deny she was excited to finally meet her grandmother, whom her mother had always praised and held in the highest respect and esteem. Mary knew that Isabel was a Queen on her own right, her mother had explained her that, and it was one of the things that made her even more curious about the Spanish queen. How would it be for a woman to rule a country? In England things were rather different, as far as little Mary could tell, despite her tender age. Her Papa was always busy, as a King should be, and his companions were always male courtiers. Their wives and daughters did not meddle in politics: instead, they spent their days reading, sewing, gossiping and sometimes playing music. Therefore, the prospect of meeting a woman who had risen so high among her gender made the little English princess anxious and scared at the same time.

However, there was one thing that would keep her head running in circles, trying to figure out the reason behind it. Mary knew that she was betrothed to her cousin Charles, and she was expected to be Queen of Spain as well as Holy Roman Empress, but why leave so soon? Why was mama leaving her with her grandmother? Why couldn't she wait for Mary to reach the age of twelve years old, just as they had all agreed when the treaty of Windsor was signed and sealed by her father and her future husband's signatures?

Mary could not understand this world of adults, it was just so complicated.

_She was playing at the gardens when she felt someone behind her. When she turned around, Mary smiled at her mother, who opened her arms just in time to catch her as she launched into them, twirling her in the air filled with her happy giggles. _

_- Good morning Mama – she said, while her mother put her down. _

_- Buenos dias, mi hija (good morning, my daughter) – her mother said with a smile. Mary simply nodded as she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, both taking a stroll in the garden followed by their respective ladies. _

_Her mother and her tutor, Jose Luis Vives, had taught her Spanish as a way of enriching her knowledge and also of remembering her roots. Later, her mother had explained her that it could be used as an advantage in some situations. For example, as a Queen, her mother was loved and respected throughout the country. However, no matter how great and kind a King and a Queen might be, there would unfortunately always be some greedy and ill-intentioned people trying to do them harm. That was one of Mary's first lessons. People who would do anything to increase their influence and wealth at Court, even if that included spying on the Queen they were supposed to look up to as a role model. Therefore, mastering a language few people did brought Mary a precious benefit. _

_Finally her mother broke the silence. Once again in Spanish. Her mother had definitely something very important to tell her, something that she did not wish to be overheard by any of their ladies. Well, except for Lady Willoughby, Maria de Salinas, but that was her mother's most trusted friend, who would never betray them. _

_- How are your classes going? _

_- Don Jose seems to be pleased with my efforts – said Mary modestly. Katherine's heart swelled in motherly pride. _

_- I am glad. He says your Latin is perfect, as well as your Spanish. _

_- He is very kind – said Mary, blushing. _

_- Speaking of Spanish… have you written to your cousin lately? – asked Katherine, in the most casual she could find, although her heart started to race in nervousness. _

_- Yes, I have – Mary looked up to meet her mother's eyes. – He says he is looking forward to meet me again, although we still have to wait a few more years. _

_- Or maybe not – Katherine sighed, looking downcast. – Mary… I and your father have come to a very important decision regarding your future. _

_- What is it, Mama? _

_- Well, we've decided… - Katherine's voice faltered her, and she had to take a deep breath in order to continue. – We have decided to send you for Spain in a few months, in order to be educated by your grandmother. _

_Mary blinked in confusion, stopping dead on her tracks. _

_- But… I thought I would have to wait until my twelfth birthday, Mama. Has something happened? Is that because of that woman? _

_Katherine's eyes widened as she knelt down so her face would be at the same level as her daughter's. _

_- What woman, sweetheart? What are you talking about? _

_- I am sorry Mama – Mary looked to her feet, avoiding her mother's gaze. – You have taught me it is not good to overhear other people's conversations, but I couldn't avoid it, I swear. Don't be upset. _

_- I am not upset mi amor, I am sure you didn't mean it. What have you heard? _

_- I have heard Papa is in love with another woman… what's her name… - Mary furrowed her brow, trying to remember – Nan Bullen? I am sorry Mama, I shouldn't have told you this – Mary's face turned red, realizing what she had just done, and the little princess was about to pick up her skirts and run if her mother didn't stop her. _

_- Mary, listen to me, sweetheart – said Katherine, making a mental note to warn Lady Salisbury about the behavior of the maids under her supervision. – You have done nothing wrong, although I would have preferred you knew about this in a different way. Mary's eyes widened in panic. _

_- It is true, then? Papa is in love with someone else? But you are his wife, he can't do that!_

_Katherine tried to smile. If only things were that simple. _

_- Mary, let us sit, shall we? – she said, walking to the nearest tree and sitting on the ground, with Mary running to her lap. Only then she took another deep breath and tried to explain her situation in terms that her six-year-old child could understand. _

_- You know, Mary, princes and princesses of the real world, the world we live in, don't exactly behave like the princes and princesses of the fairytales I used to tell you to make you fall asleep at night. _

_- What does that mean?_

_- Marriage between a prince and a princess isn't about love or affection. Well, not at first. But with time you grow to love your husband, as I did and always will do. _

_- That means you did not love Prince Arthur or Papa when you married them? _

_- No, not at first. But as I told you, I was starting to love my husband Arthur when the Lord chose to take him away from me. As for your Papa, he had always been like a younger brother to me, but ever since he proposed to marry me I started to look at him differently. We have grown to love each other throughout the years. I was happy to be Queen of England, and your father was excited about having heirs to succeed him on the throne. _

_- But I never had any brother… - Mary stated in confusion until it dawned on her. – That's why Papa doesn't love you anymore? Because he has me instead of a son? – The truth hurt her so much that she couldn't stop blabbering. – What difference does it make? I am learning all my lessons, I know how to behave like a Princess, I know how to ride a horse, how to sing, how to dance… I will learn how to joust and hunt and fight, Mama. I can be a Queen on my own right, just like my grandmother. I… _

_- Mary, please stop sweetheart – Katherine put her both hands on Mary's shoulders in order to calm her down. – I am sorry, but I have no choice. As much as you excel in your studies, it isn't enough to make you Queen of England someday. _

_- That's why you're sending me for Spain? So there I can be Queen? – whispered Mary. _

_- Yes, mi cielo. There you can be a Queen on your right, and an Empress too. _

_- But then Papa would have no one to succeed him… unless he marries again – Mary covered her mouth with her tiny hand. – But… how? He's already married, he can't undo his marriage to you!_

_Katherine sighed. This conversation was getting too complicated for a six-year-old girl. _

_- Mary, listen to me, sweetheart. That's true: the only way Papa can get a male heir is by marrying again, and therefore he has to divorce me. But before that, he has to ask the Pope permission to do so. _

_- Because the Pope is the Father of the Holy Church and God's voice on Earth, so only he can dissolve such a sacred contract as a marriage – Mary nodded. – Don Jose told me that in my religion class. _

_- Exactly – Katherine nodded. Her daughter's maturity and sense of faith had always amazed her. – Which can only be done with my consent. _

_- So if I go to Spain, I will be Queen at once, and Papa will have sons by another woman who will succeed him on the throne? – Mary tried to understand the main point of the conversation. _

_- Yes – nodded Katherine. She did not want to tell her daughter that the real reason why she was sending her to Spain was because Anne Boleyn was plotting to kill her. Kill her, her sweet, loving pearl. Katherine crossed herself mentally. – And you wouldn't feel bad about having a brother who would take the throne away from you since you will have not only one throne, but two! – She tried to cheer her daughter up. Being Queen was something that Mary had always hoped, following her mother and grandmother's role models. _

_- That sounds fair – Mary nodded gravely. – But what about you, Mama? Will you still live here once Papa marries another woman? _

_- No, Mary, I will not. I will join a nunnery, God willing. _

_- That means I won't see you again? – Mary was about to start weeping again. It was so unfair! She did not want to lose her Mama, not like that. If she had been born a boy, none of this would have been happening. _

_- I will write you as often as possible, mi cielo – said Katherine, pretending a reassuring tone. – Please, Mary, I know you don't understand much of this matter yet, but one day you will, I promise. _

_Mary could simply nod while she threw her arms around her mother's neck. _

- Princess Mary, we are here – Lady Salisbury snapped the little princess out of her memories. – Your parents are already waiting.

Mary nodded again, jumping graciously from the carriage, and politely declining the hand that Lady Salisbury offered her, walking alone with her head held up high and her hands strongly intertwined in one another. People made way for her, curtseying and whispering wishes of a safe trip. Mary kept on walking, smiling to them. No one could tell this was one of the saddest days of her life. She might be only six, but she knew who she was and what was expected of someone in her position. She might not know much about the world or about politics yet, but no one could ever say that the granddaughter of Isabel of Castile didn't know how to behave in public.

There they were, the Queen her mother and the King her father, waiting for her. Her mother was truly beautiful, Mary thought, with her auburn hair pinned up, her dark red dress embroidered in gold and a set of black pearls embellishing her neck, which matched the blackness of her furry cloak. Her expression was calm and jovial, although they both knew it was a fake. They were pretending to be cheerful for each other's sake. If she could, Mary would have thrown herself into her mother's arms, but instead she took a few more steps and dropped in a perfectly rehearsed curtsy, followed by her ladies, only rising when her father gave her his hand to kiss.

- You look beautiful, my darling – said the King, admiring her.

- Your Majesty is far too kind – said Mary, while Henry picked her up. From where she was now she could see the raven hair of Anne Boleyn among her mother's ladies in waiting. When Anne lifted her gaze to meet hers, Mary felt her stomach churn in discomfort, but she did not know why.

- Are you ready, sweetheart? – her father brought her back to reality. – Don Rodrigo is already waiting for you – he nodded towards the Spanish envoy who had arrived weeks earlier and whose only job was to escort the Princess on her boat trip to Spain. Personally, Henry thought Katherine and her mother were making a storm in a glass of water because of this. What kind of man did they take him for? He wouldn't ever dream of hurting his daughter, nor would anyone near him dare to do the same.

- I am ready – Mary said, swallowing the knot on her throat. Henry kissed her on the cheek and tickled her nose before putting her down. Katherine knelt down in front of her child and whispered in her ear.

- _Do not concern yourself with me, my love. I'm sure you will make a great Queen and Empress someday. Promise me you will be a good apprentice and follow your grandmother's advice on the most important matters. _

_- I promise, mama – _Mary whispered in Spanish, before hugging her mother for the last time before being led abroad by her Spanish escort. She refused to look over her shoulder, for fear she would break down in tears.

_Months later _

Mary was playing with her favorite dolls when she heard a knock on her cabin's door.

- Come in – she said, straightening herself and putting the dolls aside.

- Princess Mary – said Don Rodrigo, in a merry tone. – We are almost arriving. You can already see Spain from your window.

Mary's eyes widened and she felt like a million butterflies were flying in her stomach. She ran to the nearest window and looked outside. The piece of earth was growing more and more as they got closer, and soon Mary could hear the noises of the crowd gathered on the deck, waiting for her, welcoming her to her mother's home country.

The little Princess took a deep breath and straightened her dress, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

- How do I look? – she asked D. Rodrigo.

- Beautiful, as always, my princess – he answered, amused by the sudden vanity of the King's daughter. At the same time, they heard the noise of the boat hitting the walls of the deck, indicating that the Princess should be ready to meet her people very soon.

Mary closed her eyes for a moment and then gestured D. Rodrigo to go ahead of her, leading the way, waiting for him to lend her a hand. When he did, the Spanish subjects finally had the opportunity to meet their new princess. Mary stepped outside, blinking slightly due to the intense sunlight, they roared in joyfulness, making the little Princess beam in happiness. She found her way through the crowd, and soon she was on a carriage to Alcalá de Henares, a town near Madrid that actually had been her mother's birthplace, where her grandmother Isabel was certainly waiting to meet her. Mary looked over the window, truly surprised and pleased with her reception. It was really heartwarming to hear her future subjects calling and wishing her well in her mother's native tongue. Unfortunately, that was not enough to make her increasing apprehension fade away, as D. Rodrigo noticed by the discreet fidgeting the Princess showed.

- I am sure you will love to meet Her Majesty your grandmother, Princess Mary – he said with a sincere smile. – She has heard great things about you, and I've been told she awaits you with great expectation.

- I hope she has heard good things about me – whispered Mary concernedly.

- Of course, my little Princess, of course – said D. Rodrigo with a discreet laughter. – What else can you expect from a member of the House of Trastamara other than a bright and well-mannered nature? Furthermore, between you and me, if you allow me to say this… Her Majesty is far too impressed and pleased with your achievements, your Highness. Your tutor has praised your abilities in the kindest terms.

Mary smiled as she felt the knot in her stomach dissolve a little. It was good to know her grandmother appreciated her efforts.

Finally the carriage stopped in front of one of the most exquisite palaces the little Princess had ever seen. And her fascination only increased when she stepped inside. It was decorated in the Moorish style, with lots of indoor fountains and colored tiles. D. Rodrigo lead her through a maze of hallways until they stopped at a heavy oaked door.

- Her Majesty has decided to meet you first in private, Princess Mary. Later tonight will take place a feast in your honor.

- Her Majesty is far too kind – said Mary, while a herald announced her. Next thing she realized, the great door was open and she was face to face with the Queen of Spain.

At first, Mary was so nervous she almost wished a hole in the ground to swallow her. But then, when her shy gaze met the confident one of her grandmother, all her nerves faded away. Isabel of Castile was a beautiful woman, despite her age, with long white hair which once had been auburn like Mary's, and whose strands curled at the ends exactly like her mother and her own did. Her eyes were darker than her mother's, but nevertheless very similar to Katherine's, and her complexion was also akin to her mother, especially the round shape of her face and the pale skin, two of the most characteristic traits of the Trastamara women. She was dressed in a rich black velvet dress, embroidered in silver, which matched the laced veil which covered her hair like a mantilla, and also the black jewels on her neck and fingers. Mary remembered hearing her mother say that her grandfather Ferdinand had died a few months after the Princess's birth, but even so the mournful color of Isabel's clothing did not present her as a weak or gloomy widow, nor her wrinkled face showed any signs of tiredness due to the setbacks God had put on her way in so many years of regency. Instead, the darkness of her attire seemed to put even more in evidence the graciousness of her figure, and also expand the aura of respect and fairness coming from her, as her wrinkles added a confident touch of wisdom to her features.

When Mary finally crossed the distance between the door and the throne, she dropped to her knees in a low and deferential curtsy.

- You may rise, Princess Mary – Isabel said in Spanish. Her voice was low and serene, almost like a gentle breeze, yet it exuded respect in every syllable. Mary could tell her grandmother was a woman who knew how to be feared even without raising her voice. She did as she was told, and was relieved to see Isabel smiling directly at her.

- I hope your trip went well and you were well received here.

- Indeed I was. The people were most pleasant to me.

- I am glad to know. It is wonderful to finally meet you, my darling, after so many good things I've heard about you.

- The honor is all mine, Your Majesty – Mary countered. – I am most happy to meet the greatest Queen of Christendom.

Isabel laughed quietly, causing the English princess to worry. Had she said something she was not supposed to?

- You have done your homework well, Mary – said Isabel, gesturing her to come forward so she could caress her granddaughter's chin. – However, let us forget the formalities for a minute. After all, you are family, my little one, and God knows how much I have longed to embrace you – and with that the Queen of Spain leaned forward and opened her arms. Mary did not need a second invitation, as she wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck, feeling herself being picked up and sat on Isabel's knee.

- Let me look at you – Isabel said, cupping her small face in her hands. – You're the spitting image of Catalina, praise the Lord; except maybe the eyes: you have the eyes of your father, as far as I've been told.

- I've been told that a few times too – Mary giggled.

- You cannot imagine how delighted I am to have you here – said Isabel, kissing her forehead. – It's been so many years since this palace has been filled with children's laughter.

- I hope I will not disturb you, Your Majesty. I understand you are very busy with state affairs.

Isabel laughed wholeheartedly. Mary was so polite and endearing, it was easy to fall in love with her at first sight, so to speak.

- You will never disturb me, my dear. As far as I am concerned, the gardens are all yours to play and run as much as you want. Furthermore, I have heard you are a very bright young lady, so I was hoping you could help me in state affairs once you grow up a little more.

- I would be most honored. But… who will teach me? D. Jose, my tutor, stayed in England… - Mary bit her lip.

- Don't worry about that, mi cielo. I'll tutor you myself.

Mary had to suppress her jaw from falling. She would be tutored by the Queen herself? What had she done to deserve such honor?

- You are my granddaughter, so you deserve nothing less – said Isabel, as if she had read her ward's mind. – Now, why won't you take some rest before the feast? I am sure you are tired from such a long trip. Please meet Doña Catalina Perez, your governess – and with a gesture a dark-haired woman in her thirties came forward, bowing to the royal women. She had a sincere smile, and Mary knew immediately she could trust on the lady.

She slipped from her grandmother's knee and gave her tiny hand to Doña Catalina, curtseying to her grandmother, which kissed her one last time on the forehead before dismissing them. Mary had won her affection straight away, and Isabel knew she would not regret having her as Queen and Empress someday.


	6. Unresolved Matters

**Alright, here I am with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Just a small note before we start: as will be explained in the chapter, Chapuys will be – for the story's sake – Imperial Ambassador in England (appointed by Isabel of Castile on behalf of Charles) from 1519 onwards (in real life he only arrives to England 10 years later. **

_There is no need for the establishment to fear me. But they have every right to fear the people._

Huey P. Newton (1942-1989)

"Your Majesty, the Imperial Ambassador wishes to see you" whispered one of the ladies-in-waiting. Katherine's heart jolted a little: it had been almost five days since Mary's departure for Spain, and the Queen had not yet received word of her arrival. Katherine still remembered her eventful trip to England, twenty years ago: the weather was terrible and she could not keep food in her stomach for days. Therefore, she prayed fervently for Mary to have a safe travel. Straightening her dress, Katherine walked towards her private chamber, where Eustace Chapuys was already waiting her.

"My most gracious lady" he bowed with a smile.

"Monsieur Chapuys" she gave him her hand. Regarding his long years at the service of the Imperial Crown – he was one of the most trusted ambassadors of the late Emperor Maximilian, who had died three years earlier -, Queen Isabella, as Regent of the Holy Roman Empire on behalf of her had chosen him to keep him at his service, sending him to England as soon as she heard of the King's infatuation with Anne Boleyn.

Of course, being Charles only a boy of twelve at the time of his election, Queen Isabella had to act as a regent for her grandson until last year, which truly justified Chapuys designation as Imperial Ambassador to England. Isabel was no fool, she knew that Henry looked for a new womb to bear his son, and a divorce was imminent. Being he a doctor in Canon Law, Isabella hoped that he could help Catalina in her difficult ordeal of avoiding being cast away. Unfortunately, Katherine had surprised them all by accepting Henry's conditions. At first he thought she was being unreasonable, but then when Katherine confided him that she had heard that the Boleyns were planning to hurt the Princess Mary, he understand her logic. Truth to be told, he had never met such great a woman, even in her darkest hours, and his loyalty to her was intact even if his main objective was not accomplished.

"Do you have any news of my daughter?" Katherine asked in the most serene tone she could find, gesturing him to sit by the fire in front of her. Much to her relief, his features revealed a smile.

"Indeed I have, My Lady. According to my sources, Princess Mary is already in Spanish soil. They also tell me that your mother Queen Isabella was delighted with her manners".

Katherine smiled openly for the first time in days. Her plan had succeeded. Mary was now safe and protected under her grandmother's wing, where that Boleyn mistress could not reach her. "I am very glad. I am sure Mary will learn a great deal from her".

"I have no doubt, my Lady. How could she not with such a role model as her grandmother?" Chapuys praised. There was a silence between them, until Katherine spoke again. "There is something else, Excellency". It was more a statement than a question. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, my lady" the Ambassador took a long breath, but did not speak further.

"Yes?" Queen Katherine prompted him gently.

"Well" he started, looking downcast. "Your Majesty... there has been a delay in the process of divorce" Queen Katherine frowned immediately at his words.

"How so, Excellency?"

"The King says there are some... unresolved matters to discuss still. Matters of great importance" Chapuys answered.

"Pérdoneme, Monsieur Chapuys, but I am failing to understand. What kind of matters could there possibly be? I have complied to His Majesty's will, I will retire for a nunnery as soon as I sign the due papers. I will soon resign from my rightful position as an anointed Queen for his mistress. What else should I do to please the King?" whispered Katherine, leaning forward. Chapuys could see she was starting to boil inside.

"His Majesty fears that a nunnery is not the right place for you to be, my lady" Chapuys was preparing himself for breaking his suspicions to her.

"That is ludicrous, Monsieur. A nunnery is a holy place, one of peace and contemplation. What else can I wish for after such troubled times? His Majesty, as a good catholic King, should be able to understand my humble request"

Chapuys sighed and decided to take another approach.

"My lady, can I speak bluntly?" and with that he switched to Spanish.

"Por supuesto, Monsieur".

"I fear that the King... is not as catholic as he claims himself to be"

Katherine laughed.

"Nonsense, Excellency. He is and always will be a catholic prince. Do I need to remind you that he was originally intended to be Archbishop of Canterbury?"

"That only makes this matter most ironic... and also very unfortunate" Chapuys insisted. "My lady, have you ever heard of aman called William Tyndale?" Katherine shook her head. "He is a Cambridge scholar famous for his pamphlets".

"What kind of pamphlets?"

"He intends to... translate the Bible to English" Chapuys said. "But that's not all" he said, looking at Katherine. "It is rumoured that he is writing a book... where he mocks and refuses to acknowledge with the due respect all the things that are sacred in our faith, such as the Holy Communion, the vices of the clergy, the supposed greed of the monasteries, the falsity of the relics and, most importantly, the authority of the Holy Father".

Katherine listened with great astonishment. "But that's a heresy! Someone must tell the King of it: this man needs to either recant for his sins or be punished as His Majesty sees fit" she said with determination.

"The problem is that the King is already... acquainted with such writings"

"How so?" Katherine's mouth went dry.

"It is rumoured that his Secretary, Mr. Cromwell – despite having been one of the late Cardinal Wolsey clerks – is one of the most active Protestants in England. I believe you already have heard of Luther?"

Katherine nodded. "I have. The King has even written a pamphlet against him: _Assertio Septum Sacramentorum, _with the help of Sir Thomas More and Bishop John Fisher. The Pope even declared him _Fidei Defensor, _Defender of the Faith. I don't understand why His Majesty would turn away from Rome given those circumstances. Besides, as cunning and ambitious as he might be, Cromwell is just a Secretary: does he possess such a influence on the King's mind?"

"Not yet, my Lady. Although I am sure he already has a plan to achieve that. But someone else has".

It took Katherine a second to put the pieces together. "Anne Boleyn".

"Exactly" Chapuys nodded. "I have been told she shares Cromwell's... beliefs. It is said that she also has shown the King the said pamphlets, and that His Majesty is especially fond of one aspect defended by Tyndale".

"Which aspect?"

"Tyndale says that a King, as ruler ordained by God, should respond to God alone for his actions. That means..." Chapuys stopped, crossing himself mentally for the heresy he was about to say aloud. "That means the King is the absolute head of the church within his realm... as the Pope is the absolute Head of our Holy Church".

"So that means Henry would abolish the Pope's authority in England and replace it by his?" _God help us, _thought Katherine.

"Indeed"

"But that would mean the eternal damnation of his christian soul, the excommunication from Rome! England has always been a catholic country, I am sure the people won't accept it"

"Some of them already do. Cromwell, the Boleyn family, and many, many scholars throughout the

country. But there are some good people who resist, like Sir Thomas and Fisher, among others. Nevertheless, it is spreading like the plague".

"I still fail to understand what does all this have to do with me. Henry won't refuse me a divorce, Head of the Church or not" Katherine insisted.

"My lady, one of the points those heretics defend more wholeheartedly is the fighting against the corruption of the Catholic Church. They say the catholic priests and monks do not fulfill their vows of chastity – some of them have children – and, most importantly, of poverty. They say the Church is nothing but a means of extortion from the Crown, since His Majesty is obliged to pay them a tenth. Of course this is widely contested by the most parts of the friars and other religious men".

"And rightly so. Most of them are nothing but good and pious men and women, living at the service of God and of their community" Katherine said calmly. "It is true that in every flock there might be some lost sheep, but it has been like that since the beginning of time" she stated ironically, thinking about the late Cardinal Wolsey, whose dissolute lifestyle (it was said he maintained a mistress and two children) and his dishonesty (he used part of the King's revenue to build his own College) would have cost him his head if God had not chosen to take him earlier, victim of a heart attack.

"Your Majesty's devotion and good works have put you in very high esteem among them" Chapuys smiled lightly.

"I am glad to hear it, although I do not seek praise in my piety".

"Have you decided which monastery will you enter?"

"I have been thinking about Wilton" Katherine said pensively. "It is well-known for the virtue of his members, and I can only pray to be well received there".

"That's precisely what the King is afraid of" Chapuys said sharply.

"How so? Does he happen to think I am to organise a revolt against him from within the Abbey walls? That's unthinkable, Monsieur Chapuys. As I've said, I only look after peace and reflexion. And now that my daughter's safety is no longer a problem, I have the right to obtain it. I have done my part in this agreement, now the King shall do his" and with that Katherine rose from her seat. "Now if you excuse me, Monsieur Chapuys, I have to go back to my needlework. Chemises for the poorest do not sew for themselves" she said with a resolute smile. Chapuys chuckled lightly and bowed, kissing her hand. "It is regrettable" said Katherine before rejoining her ladies "that after twenty years of marriage His Majesty – or should I say his _entourage –_ thinks I should do harm to him or to his country. Nevertheless, it's sad to see how little he knows me if he thinks he can dispose of me as he sees fit and thus break his promise " she said enigmatically just before leaving Chapuys alone with his thoughts.

"It is sad indeed, my gracious lady" muttered Eustace. "But unfortunately it does not stop them from having their way in the end" he sighed before leaving the room.


End file.
